The Ballad of Subaru and Seishirou: Birthday
by Liz7
Summary: Subaru's wandering around on his birthday, he runs into an old friend....Yaoi warning!! SxS


The Ballad of Subaru and Seishirou: Birthday  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you actually like this and wanna see more, review! I have a few other ideas swimming around in my head!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain pours down on the gray city,  
  
but no one notices.  
  
They are all to caught up in their own problems,  
  
rent, children, and the slow destruction of the city.  
  
They don't notice the young man,  
  
walking through the rain, wandering.  
  
He does not notice the rain either.  
  
All he notices is the pain on his hands.  
  
The beating pain that never goes away,  
  
but at times becomes stronger.  
  
When he is near him,  
  
they burn.  
  
The pain is getting stronger now,  
  
they are close.  
  
He can see him,  
  
so close and yet so far.  
  
The young man approaches him,  
  
he looks up.  
  
Hunter glints in his eye,  
  
so knowing, waiting.  
  
No words pass between them yet,  
  
they have no need for them at the moment.  
  
Words are used only as a mask,  
  
emotions are hidden.  
  
The older man steps closer,  
  
the younger man steps back.  
  
The seconds tick by.  
  
"Why did you come here Subaru-kun?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
More time passes.  
  
The older man steps forward again,  
  
this time the younger does not retreat.  
  
"Why did you come here Subaru-kun?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
His hands are on fire,  
  
they are so close.  
  
The older man grabs his hands,  
  
light flares blinding the men.  
  
The pain is excruciating.  
  
The pain is exhilarating.  
  
The young man begins to fall,  
  
the pain and light are overpowering.  
  
The older man lets go of one hand,  
  
still holding the other.  
  
He reaches around to catch the falling man.  
  
He pulls him in,  
  
holding his body close.  
  
All the while keeping hold of his hand.  
  
The young man gazes up at the older man,  
  
his eyes illuminated by the light that engulfs them.  
  
"Why did you come Subaru-kun?"  
  
The words drift across the small gap between the two men.  
  
"To.."  
  
The older man gazes into his eyes.  
  
"To..see...you.."  
  
The older mans eyes widen slightly.  
  
"To see me Subaru-kun?"  
  
The younger man lowers his eyes.  
  
The older man drops his hand,  
  
the light vanishes.  
  
His other arm comes around to cradle the younger man.  
  
He does not resist.  
  
The older man pulls the younger man close,  
  
the younger man goes willingly.  
  
Two men stand under the protective limbs of the ancient Sakura tree,  
  
embracing  
  
The older man grips the younger mans chin,  
  
he tips his face upwards.  
  
Their eyes lock,  
  
locked in a spell not of magic.  
  
Slowly the older man lowers his head,  
  
keeping eye contact with the other.  
  
Their lips come closer,  
  
eyes drop closed.  
  
Contact.  
  
Their lips press together,  
  
softly at first.  
  
The older man deepens it quickly,  
  
it turns deep.  
  
Tongues dueling,  
  
breathing quickens,  
  
dominating.  
  
The older man pulls back,  
  
only a little.  
  
The younger man opens his eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday Subaru-kun."  
  
"Thank you Seishirou-san."  
  
The older man takes the younger mans hands,  
  
the light surrounds them.  
  
They stare into each other eyes.  
  
The older man lets go,  
  
the light fades.  
  
The younger man stares down at his hands,  
  
pentagrams glow on them.  
  
The older man drops his head once more,  
  
like a bird going in for a kill.  
  
They make contact again.  
  
It is short,  
  
sweet.  
  
This time the young man backs away first.  
  
He retreats from the tree,  
  
out into the park.  
  
The older man sticks his hands into his pockets,  
  
he brings out a cigarette.  
  
"Good bye Subaru-kun."  
  
The young man nods.  
  
He retreats even farther.  
  
"See you again."  
  
He nods again.  
  
The rain stops.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? *looks around* Anyone make it this far? Please tell me what you think!  
  
-Liz  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
